KomaHina Smut (Yuri Version)
by SHSL Sadomasochist
Summary: All the students on the island's sexes have swapped, this was supposed to be a new killing motive from Monokuma but Nagito and Hajime end up using their new female bodies for something else...
1. Back Story

p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; clear: none !important;"The students stared around, as their eyes struggled to believe what they were seeing. Their bodies had changed sex, all of them! The once female students, now male and the once male students, now female. "Wha-" Mahiru began, suddenly stopping to adjust to the shock she felt when she heard her now rather masculine voice. "Wha-what is th-this?" Mikan stuttered, also sounding deeper in tone. "Upupupu~ Well, obviously, it's a new motive!" Monokuma joyously explained. "Motive?" asked Sonia, the previous Ultimate Princess, now: Ultimate Prince. "A new KILLING motive!" Monokuma replied. "Um...Ibuki has a question!" Ibuki yelled, waving her hand around in the air. "How is this supposed to motivate us to kill?" Monokuma turned to face Ibuki. "You never know what might happen when you shake things up..." The class begin to mutter amongst each other about their new "predicament". "This isn't so bad..." Kazuichi said, staring down at his new body. "I look pretty hot!". Teruteru seemed to have a positive attitude too: "Getting to see everyone as their opposite sex...that's not too bad..." His nose starting to bleed slightly. The others had sweat marks forming on them at his usual perverted behaviour. "Anyway, have fun with your new looks!" Monokuma said encouragingly as he waddled off. Hiyoko quickly turned to Teruteru and bellowed at him: "No matter what form you take, you're still a creepy little perv, so don't you dare try anything or I'll bop you on the head!" Teruteru only seemed masochistly pleased by this remark, further aggravating Hiyoko. Whilst this was going on, Akane and Nekomaru decided to fight again, testing out their bodies and Gundham was desperately trying to hide his awkward looking face with his scarf, he wasn't as chill with the new motive as most of the others. During this, Nagito's mind began to wander about his now female body. He thought to himself: "I wonder...I think it's fairly obvious that Hajime is only into girls...so, maybe now...I mean, I don't care if he's like this now too, he's still Hajime...I might actually have a chance now..." He glanced over at the now female Hajime, studying the changes. Hajime's hair had grown in length, just above his shoulders, his trousers were now replaced with a dark skirt, revealing a lot of thigh. As for Nagito, his explosive hair now flowed down to his waist, his trousers now replaced with black short shorts and matching thigh-highs. "Hmm..." He continued to contemplate the situation./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important;"A little later on, Nagito was thinking about the new bodies people had been given, rather curious about his own. He had heard of cup sizes before, but wasn't exactly sure how they worked...then he had an idea. He had spotted a measuring tape earlier on, he could use that to measure his bust. Now he just had to get information on converting centimetres to cup size. Seeing as Mikan is a nurse, she would probably have a fairly good knowledge on the human body, so he could probably get some information from her. He made his way over to the hotel where Mikan and a few others were. "Hey, Mikan," Nagito began, "Can I ask you a quick question?" Mikan, surprised by the sudden greeting, turned to face Nagito. "S-sure...um, wh-what's your question?" "By any chance, do you know how to convert centimetres to cup size?" He asked. "H-huh?!" Mikan sounded even more surprised. "W-why would you wanna know something like that?" Hiyoko, rather annoyed, turned to Mikan. "Obviously because he wants to find out his, now that our bodies have changed! DUH! You stupid pig!" Mikan jumped, starting to cry a little. "R-right! I-I'm sorry for being a stupid p-pig!" Turning back to Nagito, she tried to answer his question. "W-well, I don't know off the top of my head, but there are some sheets of paper in my cottage that are about body measurements. I can find something on cup sizes for you, i-if you want." She managed to find a sheet that showed conversions for several cup sizes, which Nagito happily took with him. He then got back to his cottage and got out the measuring tape, which, after undressing, he wrapped around his chest. After doing so, he looked back at the paper, searching for a conversion. ...A-cup. "What was the average again?" He asked himself, trying to remember. "If I remember correctly, Mikan said it's usually B-cup. Huh...what if that lowers my chances then...seeing as they're kinda small...no, that's rather hopeless thinking, I might still be able to...able to..." Nagito's voice trailed off as his face began turning red at the thought of what he was imagining./p 


	2. Smut

(Deciding to change the pronouns to match the bodies for the smuttier part, I just find it a bit less confusing).

Some time later, when it was almost night time, Nagito slipped outside and made her way to Hajime's cottage, along with an opaque, deep red bag. Nagito knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. Hajime slowly opened the door, looking out to see Nagito. "Oh, hi, Nagito. Did you want something?" "Well...can I...come in?" Nagito replied, sounding slightly nervous. "Hm? I suppose so..." Hajime replied, sounding a bit confused. Nagito walked in, Hajime closing and locking the door behind her. Nagito stood by the bedpost as Hajime sat on the edge of the bed. "So..." Hajime started, "What is it that you wanted?" Nagito looked up at Hajime. "I...was wondering...the change in our bodies didn't change anyone's sexual preferences, right?" Hajime, looking more confused, replied: "Um...I don't think it did...". Nagito continued, "Then...you're only really interested in girls, am I correct?" "Uh...yeah..." Hajime replied. Nagito carried on, "Since our bodies are different now...um...I...w-will..." Nagito struggled to say it out loud, a deep blush coating her face. She let out a sigh and blurted out: "W-will you have sex with me?" ...silence filled the room, Hajime remaining quiet from shock. "Please answer already, I feel so embarrassed!" Nagito thought to herself. "Um..." Hajime began to answer, "Well...I don't really have a major reason not to...I-I guess I could, if you really want to..."

Nagito was met with happy surprise. "Th-thanks..." She said, as she handed the bag she brought with her, over to Hajime. "What's this for?" asked Hajime. "Well, I wasn't sure what you might be into and 2 girls tend to use toys a lot anyway." Nagito explained. Hajime rummaged through the bag, pulling out a few items that she set aside for a moment. "Come here then, Nagito." Hajime calmly requested. Nagito made her way towards the bed, then, Hajime carefully guided Nagito onto the bed and began undressing her, leaving only the black thigh-highs. "Here, wear this." Hajime handed Nagito a pair of cat ears, which Nagito obediently put on. Hajime grabs something else, but before Nagito can see what, Hajime puts Nagito over her knee. Suddenly, Nagito feels something poking at her butthole. "A-ah...w-what's th-that?"

"It's a kitty tail, a kitty tail butt plug." Hajime began pushing it inside, causing Nagito to make more noises: "A-ah! Nngh...m-mm."

"Hehe~ Now that that's in, be a good neko and nyan for me."

"Nyan? B-but-" Nagito's face blushed even deeper, but her words were cut off by Hajime.

"I. Said. Nyan. For. Me." Hajime demanded, swinging her hand down and spanking Nagito.

"Aah! S-sorry...n-nyaa~"

"Louder." Hajime demanded, spanking Nagito even harder.

"AAH! N-nyaaa~!" At this point, Nagito's face appeared almost completely covered by a deep pink blush.

Hajime then began to move the tail around, inside Nagito's behind.

"A-aah~"

"Moan louder for me~" Hajime commanded, pushing the butt plug in and out.

"A-aah! Aaaah~!"

Hajime then grabbed a few more items, and then, after taking the butt plug out and shoving in a dildo in its place. "A-aah!" Then she had Nagito sit up, pushing the dildo in more, "M-mm~!" before tying Nagito's ankles the end of the bed. She then tied Nagito's hands behind her back. And then grabbed a strap-on to wear and grabbed Nagito's thighs to lift her up a bit, before beginning to insert the strap-on in her vagina. "N-no...there's no way I can take 2 inside me at once!" Hajime ignored Nagito, continuing with a smile on her face. "A-aah! Wha-" Nagito was interrupted by Hajime rubbing Nagito's clit. "A-aah~! Mmm~! Wh-why is it so s-sensitive? Haah~!"

"You didn't know? Vaginas have 2 times the amount of nerve endings that a penis has." Hajime explained.

Finishing her statement, Hajime moved on to thrusting inside Nagito's recently gained sensitive hole. "A-aaaah~! Aaaaaah! Haaah~! N-aaah! Th-that's so good...m-more~ Please...ram it harder inside me~" Hajime acted on Nagito's pleading, shoving the strap-on even deeper and thrusting harder, more violently, gripping Nagito's thighs. The increase in movement caused the dildo in Nagito's other hole to be thrust in and out too. "A-aaaah! A-AAAH~! AAAH! HAAAAH~! MMM~ H-HAJIME! AAAAH!"

"Hey, your boobs are rather small. Makes you look so innocent, how cute~"

"H-huh? C-cute?" Nagito felt a mixture of surprise and embarrassment.

"Yeah, this new body of yours makes you even more adorable~" Hajime said lustfully, leaning in to caress the petite breasts.

"A-ah! H-Hajime, what are you-"

Before she could finish, Hajime began to pinch and twist one nipple whilst sucking on the other.

"A-aah~! Mmm~ H-hey, d-don't stop slamming into me, p-please..."

Hajime continued thrusting, whilst twisting both nipples and kissing and biting Nagito's pale neck.

"Aaaah! Aaah~ Mm~ Aaah! Haaah~!" Nagito continued to moan as the pleasures mixed together, as Hajime traced her fingers along Nagito's back, causing her to twitch and moan louder in response.

"H-haah...Hajime...I think I'm gonna...h-aaah~!" Nagito's cum trickled down her thighs, just as Hajime pulled the strap-on out. "Happy?" Hajime asked, still smiling.

"Y-yes~ Really..." Nagito replied, as Hajime removed the other dildo and untied Nagito.


	3. The Day After

(Going back to the pronouns I used before).

Nagito was still focused on the events of the previous night. He scanned the room from the sofa he was sat upon, observing Hajime and his conversation with Chiaki as she was playing an arcade game once again. Presumably because Chiaki was so absorbed in her game, Hajime had begun to wander away, outside. Nagito stared out of the window at him as he wandered past Peko and Fuyuhiko, whom were stood together. "Hmm...wonder where he's off to..." Nagito pondered aloud. "Why don't you just ask him?" Byakuya questioned, walking by as he stuffed his face with snacks. Nagito wanted to, but after last night...he wasn't really sure how to approach Hajime. He felt nervous? Or was it more embarrassment? Perhaps it's both? Either way, he didn't feel confident enough to talk to him, at least not yet. So Nagito decided to just head back to his cottage for now. He sat on his bed, continuing to think about last night. He still wasn't sure how exactly he felt about what had happened. He knew he enjoyed it, "but why?" he thought. Even though the way it was done was so lewd, and embarrassing..."maybe it was because it was Hajime?" He thought. To which he began blushing as he did before. He zipped up his hoodie and pulled the hood over his head in an attempt to cover up the rosy-pink colour, despite the fact that there was no one else around. However, just as he had done so, he hard a knock at the door. "Hm? Who's that?" He asked. "It's Teruteru." The voice from behind the door replied. "May I come in?" Nagito pulled his hood down. "Uh...sure." He replied. Teruteru then entered the cottage, with what looked like a basket. "So, what did you want to see a piece of trash like me for?" Nagito asked, somewhat puzzled. "Well...to cut a long story short, Hiyoko wanted me to apologise to everyone for being a 'gross perverted pig' by 'putting my cooking skills to actual use' so I'm handing out cookies to everyone." Teruteru explained. "Is that the whole story?" Nagito asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice. "Hehe, well...I may have slipped a dominance-awaking aphrodisiac in one of them..." Teruteru replied. "I figured you might've done something like that..." Nagito stated, the hint of suspicion having now vanished. "Well, enjoy." Teruteru quickly left, right after placing a cookie on the bedside table. Nagito sighed, taking a bite out of the cookie. "Considering the good luck I had last night, I'm guessing I'll end up with that aphrodisiac as my next piece of bad luck. Oh well, that'll just mean more good luck for later." Nagito thought to himself as he finished off the snack. It was only about 5 minutes later that there was another knock at the door. "Who is it?" Nagito called out. "It's Hajime." The voice replied. Um...crap? What was Nagito supposed to do? He was still nervous from before, and now, considering his luck, he likely took that aphrodisiac. He didn't mind his luck cycle that much, as he did get rewarded with good luck at times, but he certainly didn't want Hajime to get caught up in it. What was he supposed to do? Too late. Hajime had already walked in.


	4. Smut 2

(And now to sex-matching pronouns again).

Hajime walked over to Nagito, sitting beside her. "W-what did you w-want?" Nagito stuttered, trying hard not to look at Hajime. "Sorry for barging in, but I think we really need to talk," Hajime answered. "I was thinking about last night, and...well...I was wondering why exactly did you want that?"

Nagito began to attempt to cover the pinkness with her hood again. No, Nagito couldn't tell Hajime. She couldn't tell her it was because she thought it was the only chance she'd get to do that, because Nagito knew Hajime was only into girls, because that meant that before, when they were both male, Nagito wouldn't get the chance to do that sort of thing with Hajime. Nagito couldn't explain that she had been upset over that fact, because she couldn't tell Hajime that...Nagito couldn't tell Hajime that...that she actually...

"Um...Nagito? Are you okay?" Hajime asked, sounding concerned. "I..." Nagito began. "I just...i-it's nothing..." Hajime tilted her head to the side. "It doesn't sound like nothing." Nagito kept slowly budging away from Hajime, desperately holding her hood over her face, but not because she was embarrassed or nervous. "Crap. Crap! I guessed right, the aphrodisiac WAS in that cookie I ate!" Nagito thought to herself, panicking. She knew, she could feel a strange sensation within her lower stomach. She had this intense urge to reach out and grab at the one whom she was so desperately trying to look away from. "Hey! Nagito! Hello?" Hajime began to sound even more concerned, grabbing Nagito's arm and pulling her back, causing her hood to fall back down and face her. Bad idea. Hajime was in full view of Nagito's now hungry eyes, eyes of someone whom had taken a dominance-awaking aphrodisiac, and now, wanted nothing more than to ravish the body of that wonderful brunette she loved so dearly. Nagito had started to breathe rather heavily by this point, causing Hajime to further question her: "Nagito, w-what's wrong?" That was it. Nagito couldn't contain herself any longer. Suddenly, Nagito pounced on Hajime, pinning her down on the bed.

Hajime suddenly turned the same shade of pink that Nagito had painted on her face earlier on. "W-what's up with y-you?" Hajime asked, sounding rather startled. There was a moment of silence, before Nagito began to quietly laugh. "H-huh?" Hajime sounded rather confused by this. Nagito then suddenly broke into a much louder and insane-sounding laugh, before looking up and showing her eyes to Hajime, which appeared as if a bunch of swirls were spiralling into themselves, and her mouth was partially open with a small amount of drool dripping out. "I can't take it anymore..." Nagito said in a rather strange tone, as if she was in some sort of daze. "You're just so sexy...I have to..." Hajime, even more flustered, looked up with a rather confused look. "Huh?! W-what are you talking about? I don't get-" But before Hajime could finish, Nagito had already started to strip her, all the way down to her underwear. "H-hey!" Hajime yelled out of embarrassment. But the aphrodisiac had gone to Nagito's head by this point and couldn't be stopped. She tore off Hajime's underwear and tied her wrists to the bed post with rapid speed. "H-hey! S-stop already..." Hajime squirmed, her face now coated in that rosy-pinkness. "I can't!" Nagito drooled, squeezing Hajime's larger breasts. "Hehe~ They're bigger than the ones I have. They're really squishy and soft~"

Hajime was too overwhelmed by the shock and embarrassment to get any words out in response by now.

Nagito moved on to teasing one nipple with her bony fingers, whilst sucking and lightly biting on the other.

"A-aah! Nn-m-mm~" Hajime let out small moans from it.

As she continued, she gradually worked her way down the side of Hajime with her free hand, finding her clitoris and began to gently rub it.

"N-nah! Don't do that! I-I told you how s-sensitive that area is yesterday."

"But that's exactly why I'm playing with you there~"

"Th-that's not the p-point."

"Oh~?" Nagito began to rub harder and roughly massage the wonderful pair of squeezable boobs that were lightly bouncing.

"A-aah~! Aaaah~ N-no! Seriously, quit it!"

"Awww, but why?"

"It's far too embarrassing, and it's just plain degrading!"

"Hmm?" Nagito began stroking Hajime's inner thigh.

"Ah! K-knock it off! I hate this! I already felt de-masculinesed enough from getting this body. This is even worse!" Hajime seemed rather annoyed. No, was she more angry? Or was she perhaps more scared?

"Is it really THAT bad?" Nagito was a bit surprised by how flipped out Hajime seemed.

"Yes! So just stop! I mean it!"

"B-but...I..." Nagito could feel the aphrodisiac violently urging her on. "I can't...I need to..." With that, Nagito suddenly grabbed Hajime's legs and pulled her up so Hajime's back was in the air, with only her head, neck and part of her upper back were resting on the mattress. "W-wha?!" Hajime shrieked.

Nagito was breathing really heavily, her face right up close to Hajime's crotch. "H-aah~! D-don't breath down th-there!" Hajime tried to kick her legs to get out of Nagito's grip, but that just made Nagito grip harder. "O-oow! Th-that hurts!" Hajime shrieked again. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you get away." Nagito explained, before sticking 2 of those bony fingers in Hajime's front entrance and violently, with a fast speed, thrust them in and out. "A-aah! Aaaaah~! AAAAH~! N-AAAH! H-HAAAH!" You could already hear the cum inside, making wet, smacking sounds. "It's making such lewd noises already? Wow, are you sure you're not enjoying this?" Nagito questioned Hajime.

"I-I can't control my body's reactions! And I still hate this, so PLEASE stop! I'm begging you!"

"Like I said, I can't." Nagito continued with a third finger as well.

"AAAH! AAAAAH~! N-no...w-why do bonier fingers rub the inside like this? A-AAH! S-stop, Nagito!"

"Hehe~ I bet you like them inside you, really~"

"I already told you, I don't like this at all! PLEASE!"

Nagito's breath had become so rapid that she could no longer make out what Hajime was saying. She was consumed by this bizarre feeling of dominant lust. She let go of Hajime's legs for a moment, causing Hajime to sigh in relief, only to be shocked soon after, as Nagito was wearing the same strap-on from the night before. She grabbed Hajime's legs to slide it in, or rather, JAM it in.

"Ah! Th-that's been used, you can't!"

"Hm? So?"

"It's had your cum on it, I don't want that inside me!"

"I think that's more of a reason to do it~"

She then began to thrust in and out with the same violent speed. "AAAAAH! AAAAAH~! Th-that's way too much! Stop, PLEASE! AAAAH! NOOO! H-HAAAAH! Take it out! AAAAAH!" Hajime had actually begun to cry tears from it all. "AAAAH! PLEASE! A-AAH! STOP!" She was whining and snivelling a great deal.

"AAAH! N-NAAH! P-please...a-AAAAH~ HAAAAH~ AAAH! AAAH! AAAAAH!"

Nagito eventually stopped, removing the strap-on and taking it off. Hajime was panting and crying on the bed, her cum soaking her thighs and the sheets.


	5. Hajime's Revenge

(Pronoun change, again).

Once again, Nagito was thinking back to the previous night. Except, this time, it was because of something rather different, something rather strange, something rather worrying. Of course, Teruteru was partly to blame for that aphrodisiac? "No, it's because of my luck that I even ended up with it in the first place." Nagito thought to himself. "So, really, it's my fault. Plus, I was the one to do the other stuff that I did..." He recalled the events of the night before, remembering what he did. Remembering how violently Hajime was screaming out, how much he was pleading for Nagito to stop, and how he had ignored those screams and pleas from him. "Was it...does that count? Does that count as...rape?" Nagito pondered, frozen with anxiety. "It couldn't...could it? Or am I just thinking that because I just don't want it to be true? Because if it is true...I'm sure that Hajime hates me now. I don't want that at all!" ...He thought back upon when he was finally finished...

Hajime was still laid down, hands tied to either side of the bedpost, in Nagito's cottage. "H-hey...let me go already! You're done now, aren't you? So please let me go already!" Hajime was pleading. "Yeah...alright then~" Nagito still had those swirling and trance-like eyes. Whilst still drooling, Nagito untied Hajime, to which Hajime grabbed the clothes that were scattered across the room, threw them on, and darted out of the door.

Nagito pulled back out of the memory, sighing. It took him forever to clean up the cum that was left and change the sheets. Oh well. He should probably go to get some breakfast, he wouldn't want to waste Byakuya's time by causing an Ultimate like him to make his way over to Nagito's cottage to see why he wasn't present. But, he also didn't want to face Hajime. What if Hajime really did hate him now? He wouldn't want to be near him if it would just anger him. "Trash like me doesn't have the right to be in his presence after having the nerve to go against Hajime's pleas like that." Nagito thought, shamefully. "But, I definitely don't want to inconvenience Byakuya, and I have to eat. Dying from starvation, rather than at the hands of an Ultimate, wouldn't create any hope at all! I'll just have to rely on my luck that I don't run into him."

Thankfully, Hajime wasn't present at the time Nagito arrived at the hotel. Nagito was just standing up from eating, when Hajime began walking in, along with Chiaki. Hajime was looking over at a game that Chiaki was playing on her DS, so Nagito took the opportunity to dash off and hide in the nearby toilets. Nagito stood just behind the door, listening in.

(Outside the toilets)

"Huh? Did you see that just now?" Hajime asked Chiaki, looking up from the screen. "Sorry, Hajime. Just lemme finish this level first." Chiaki replied desperately, practically absorbed in the game. "O-okay then..." Hajime replied back, trying to be patient. ..."Yes!" Chiaki stated, triumphantly. "I take it that you completed that level now?" Hajime asked, hopefully. "Uh, yeah. What were you saying, Hajime?" Chiaki answered, sounding a little confused by reality after being so sucked in by her game. "I said: Did you see that just now?" Hajime repeated himself. "See what?" Chiaki replied, still sounding a tad confused. "I'm not sure what it was, but it just looked like someone or something darted off really fast." Hajime explained. "Whereabouts?" Chiaki questioned. "Just around here." Hajime told her, pointing to the chair Nagito was sat in a moment ago. "Then it went in that direction." He continued, pointing towards the toilets. "Not sure...sorry, Hajime." Chiaki replied, a little down that she couldn't help. "It's okay, if you don't know then you don't know." Hajime reassured her. "Byakuya, do you have any idea? You're usually the first one here after all." He turned to Byakuya for an answer. "Well..." Byakuya began. "Which chair did you say you saw it near?" Hajime pointed to the same chair again. "This one." Byakuya took a glance at it and then turned back to Hajime. "If I remember correctly, Nagito was sitting there, just a moment ago." Hajime suddenly became a little tense. "Hm? What's wrong, Hajime?" Chiaki noticed this tension. "Oh...i-it's nothing, really." Hajime lied, he hadn't told her about last night. He hadn't told anyone about last night, he couldn't. Something that shameful...was FAR too embarrassing to tell anyone! Anyway, he wanted to do something about it. He was still angry about it, he wanted to punch Nagito, REALLY hard. He knew that it would be wrong though, maybe he could at least try talking to him? At least to ask him WHY he did what he did. He wasn't sure about going alone, but he didn't really want anyone knowing about the incident. Perhaps he should get Chiaki to just stand nearby? Like at the door? "Chiaki, do you mind standing guard outside the door whilst I check something?" Hajime requested. "I don't really get why...but I guess I'm okay with that?" Chiaki responded. "Thanks." Hajime replied, with a slight smile.

(Behind the door)

Nagito was squatting by the door so that he could hear them out there, but so that he also wouldn't be seen through the small window in the door. He pressed his ear up against the door, trying to detect any sound from the others. "I said: Did you see that just now?" "See what?" Oh no. "Did he see me?" Nagito thought, anxiety rising a little. Crap, crap, crap, crap, cra- wait. "It's not like I'm currently in his presence, bothering him, so why am I freaking out over this?" Nagito questioned himself. "This feeling I'm experiencing right now, isn't concern about bothering him. So, what is it then? I can't tell...is it embarrassment? I'm not sure...is it that I don't want to hear him say something hateful if I'm brought up? But why would I care? It's not like I have the right to. Would I care because I actually want him to like me? Do I want that because I... "If I remember correctly, Nagito was sitting there, just a moment ago." ...! Nagito felt a surge of anxiety again. "Hm? What's wrong, Hajime?" "Oh...i-it's nothing, really." Nagito's anxiety grew even more. "Huh? What do they mean? Is he making some kind of disgusted face? So he really does hate me?" Nagito could feel a strange feeling looming over him. An empty, yet upsetting feeling, THAT feeling. The one where it felt like the ceiling was falling down on you...it couldn't be. No, was it...despair? "It can't be! Why am I feeling despair over this? I promised I'd never feel despair again, never! Hope is all I should feel, hope and hope only." Nagito tried desperately to convince himself that hope was all he'd feel.

"Chiaki, do you mind standing guard outside the door whilst I check something?" Anxiety really started to hit Nagito now, HARD. "I don't really get why...but I guess I'm okay with that?" "Thanks." Nagito could hear footsteps approaching him. "Better hide in a stall." He dashed through the short corridor, turning to enter the actual bathroom. He darted forward, not paying attention to the water that was spread across the tiled floor. Suddenly, he skidded on it, landing upside down, in the same position Hajime was forced into the night before. His vision started to blur as his eyes began to shut. However, he could just barely make out a figure, walking into the area from the corner. A brunette with a white shirt and what looked like a hint of green upon that shirt...


	6. Smut 3

(Pronoun change).

...W-what? Nagito's vision was just starting to become clearer. She looked to the left, looked like the inside of one of the cottages. She then looked to the right, Hajime was sitting there, next to her. "Huh? Wha-" Nagito began, only to be interrupted by Hajime: "Just try not to move, I imagine that it'd probably be a bad idea because of that accident you had near the bathroom stalls." Nagito's head still hurt so she wasn't sure exactly what had happened. "What do you mean, Hajime?" "In the bathroom, near the stalls. I heard a loud noise and I soon saw it was because you had presumably slipped and crashed against the wall, which resulted in you passing out for a bit." Hajime explained to her. "Ah, I see. I remember that happening now." Nagito's thoughts cleared themselves. She then looked down at herself. ...She was completely naked and tied up. Tied up differently to last time. This time, she was tied with what looked like thick black ribbon, and it was wrapped around her upper arms and small bust, some more of the ribbon was also wrapped around each of her thighs and knotted together just beneath the bed. "What...what is this...?" This REALLY confused Nagito. Just when she felt her thoughts clearing, they started to become hazy once again. "Oh? You're referring to the ribbon?" Hajime asked, to which Nagito nodded, as she was unable to say anything in response. "Well, I was thinking about what you pulled last night and was thinking of a way that I could relieve my stress without resorting to anything too brutal like murder..." Hajime began to explain herself. "So, I thought: What's fairer than retaliating with the same attack?" Nagito's faded green eyes widened. "You mean..." Hajime stood up and leaned closer to Nagito's face. "I take it you've guessed my conclusion then?" Hajime ran a finger down from Nagito's chest to the bottom of her stomach. This made Nagito flinch and begin to blush a little. "I think you have guessed it." Hajime said, before sucking and biting down hard on the nipples of the petite, pale breasts that were surrounded by a silky black barrier. "A-aah! Aaaah~!" Nagito was even more confused now. She was tied up, fully nude and not only that, but the 2 sensitive areas of her breasts were being chomped, causing a blunt, yet pinching pain. And somehow, she was actually enjoying herself? Hajime then stopped, lifted Nagito so that she was sitting up and began untying the knot behind Nagito's back. "Huh...?" Nagito couldn't even comprehend her own confusion by this point. "Now, I want an apology." Hajime demanded. "Apologise for violating your master like that." Nagito blushed a little more at the sudden BDSM kink addition. "U-um..." Nagito's lack of an answer seemed to infuriate Hajime. Hajime yanked the ends of the ribbon, causing it to tighten around Nagito's bust. "Aah!" It caused Nagito to flinch and blush again. As the flinching made her breasts jump a little, she tried to voice a proper apology: "I-I'm sorry for violating you, Master." Hajime unwrapped the ribbon and leaned near Nagito's ear. "That's better." Hajime began to lightly squeeze Nagito's breasts as he continued quietly talking into her ear. "Good girl~"

Nagito was blushing intensely by now, and quivering from it all too. "Don't tell me you're that turned on already?" Hajime asked, curiously. "I was right then, you ARE a greedy, dirty little slut."

"I-I swear I'm n-no-" Hajime suddenly bit down Nagito's neck. "A-aah!"

"Don't talk back to me!" Hajime began savagely kissing and biting Nagito's neck.

"I-I'm s-sorry- A-aaah~! -M-master. Aaaah! A-h-haaau~!"

"Promise me that you won't do that again, you disgraceful whore." Hajime began to attack Nagito's shoulders as he had done with the neck.

"I p-promise- a-ah! M-master~ Aaaah~! Mmm~ Mmmmm~"

Hajime then removed the ribbon from around her thighs, only to tie the end of it around her neck, not too tightly but not really loose either.

"What are you doing now?" Nagito asked Hajime, still keeping some of her confusion from before.

"Don't question your master!" Hajime yelled at Nagito, tugging the ribbon and yanking her neck.

"Nngh! Y-yes, Master."

Hajime then led Nagito over to a door that was previously covered by a wardrobe that was now moved aside. Hajime then opened the door to reveal a set of stairs (probably about 8-10 of them) that were dimly lit. They traveled down these steps after closing the door behind them and entered a small, also dimly lit room with what looked like stone walls, floor and ceiling. There were a few things in this room too, but Nagito couldn't really tell what they were. Hajime led Nagito over to what looked like a wooden table, except it had 2 metal cuffs attached at the top and another 2 at the bottom. Perhaps what was even more odd about this table, was the metallic-looking dildo which was attached to the lower-middle of the table.

"W-what exactly i-" Before Nagito could finish speaking, Hajime spanked her hard. "Aaah!" Which caused Nagito to tense a little, clamping her thighs together and causing her arms to flinch inwards, toward her torso.

"I told you before: Don't question your master! You'll get it soon enough." Hajime then led her over to this bizarre table. "Lie down on it, on your back."

Nagito tried to do as she was told, putting her wrists and ankles in place for the attached cuffs, but kept her back arched in order to avoid the dildo.

Hajime sighed, and pushed Nagito down onto it, allowing it to enter past her small but soft cheeks and into her anus. "A-a-ah..."

"Get it inside you fully. NOW." Hajime commanded, gradually growing angrier in tone.

Nagito obeyed, feeling it stretch her. "U-uuh...a-ah! Nngh! Ha-aah!" It felt particularly hard, perhaps because it really was metal? "By the way, that's a metal dildo. So it'll hit you inside even harder and rougher." Hajime confirmed Nagito's guess.

Once it was fully in, Hajime locked Nagito's wrists and ankles in the cuffs and grabbed a long, white stick which was attached to a handle at the bottom. Hajime pressed one of the buttons on the stick-like device, causing it to vibrate and make a light buzzing noise. Hajime then began to insert this into Nagito's front entrance. "W-wait. That's really long..." Nagito was hesitating little.

"I know." Hajime replied. "I wanna reach as far inside you as I can."

She pushed it in deeper, causing the vibrations to start hitting the walls of Nagito's vagina.

"Aaah~ Aaaaah~ Mmm~"

"It's a shame though." Hajime sighed. "What is?" Nagito asked. "If only I still had my previous body..." Hajime replied. "Then I could be inside you myself and feel your warmth around me."

That statement just seemed to make Nagito a little sad. She knew that if they were to go back to before, Hajime would no longer be interested in doing this stuff with her.

Hajime suddenly pulled Nagito out of her disappointing thoughts, by pushing the tool deeper until it was fully covered by the inside of her vagina, and boosting the vibrating function, making the buzzing even louder. Nagito was thrust into a deep pleasure by this. "A-aah...aaaah~! H-haaaaah~ Haaau~ Mmmm~ Aaaaaah~! Aaaaaaaaaah~! AAAAAAAAH~" Continuous moaning escaped her mouth as the vibrating object was thrust in and out, quickening in speed. "AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAH~! HAAAAH~ M-more~ More, Master~ AAAAH~!"

Hajime then decided it was time to move on. She removed the item, and then, using Nagito's cum as a lubricant, began rubbing the mildly vibrating tool along her clitoris. "A-aah~ Aaaah~ W-what are you doing?"

"You don't know? The clitoris is one of the most sensitive parts, aside from the g-spot. Which means, if I can get it right, this'll feel REALLY good, almost ridiculously so."

Hajime kept rubbing and rubbing, until eventually, she got it just right. A sudden shot of pleasure hit Nagito in her clit. "A-aaaaah~ Haaaaaaah~" It got better and BETTER with every second that Hajime rubbed.

"A-aaaaaah~ Haaaaaaaaah~" Nagito moved her body up and down against the table, and her legs even began shaking from it. "Haaaaaa-aaaaah~ Yes~ Faster, faster! A-HAAAAAAH~ AAAAAAAAH!" Finally, it finished. Nagito had stopped squirming around and lay there, panting.

Hajime then put the tool down, before equipping herself with the same strap-on they'd both used before. Nagito was aware of this fact and looked kind of surprised and possibly a little scared? "What's with that look?" Hajime asked Nagito, after glancing at the concerned-looking facial expression. She then leaned over Nagito, their faces close. "Maybe you now realise why I didn't want this inside me before? Because we'd used it before. It had your cum on it and you thrust that inside me along with your own cum. Well, now that it's had mine on it too..." Hajime inserted the end into Nagito's front entrance. "It's your turn to have MY fluids thrust inside YOU this time~" She then pushed it inside, going deeper and deeper. "U-aah! A-aaah! H-haau~"

It went all the way in, and then Hajime began thrusting.

"A-aaaah! Aaaaaaaah~! Aaaaah~! AAAAH~! Haaaaah~"

The thrusting caused Nagito's body to move again, causing the metal dildo to hit her a bit inside her rear end. "A-aah! U-uuh...nn-mmm~"

Hajime kept going and going. "How does that feel, you filthy sex slave?"

"It feels so good~ Aaaah~! Haaaaah~ I can feel it rubbing all the way inside~ Mmm~ Haaaah~ Please, do it harder, Master~ Aaaaah~ F-faster too~"

Hajime granted Nagito's wishes. "Wow, how awfully greedy. I was right about what a dirty slut you are."

"A-aaaaaah! AAAAAAAH~! HAAAAAH~!"

"You're a complete slave to the perverted and violent sex I give you, aren't you?"

"Mmm~ Y-yes, Master. It's true, I'm a complete sex slave for you~ Aaaaaah~! Haaaaah~!"

The thrusting went on and on, until Nagito eventually came.

"AAAAAH~! HAAAAAH~! MMMM~ HAAAAAAAH~! AAAAAAH~! AAAAAAAAAAH~! AAAH! AAH! AAH! AAAAAAAAAAH~!"

"Finally. Took you long enough. You shouldn't make your master wait like that!" Hajime complained, giving Nagito one last spank, after undoing the cuffs and turning her onto her front.

"Aah! I couldn't help it. You made me feel so good...I wanted it to last as long as possible."

Once Nagito had stopped panting, Hajime helped her off the table, led her back up the steps, opening and closing the door behind them once again. Hajime moved the wardrobe back and then removed the ribbon from Nagito's neck. Then she took Nagito by the wrist and led her over to the bed. Hajime got in the bed, but Nagito stood there, just watching. "C'mon, get in with me." Hajime offered to Nagito, budging to one end a little, to let her in beside her. Nagito happily accepted the offer and joined her. Hajime wrapped her arms around her, and Nagito rested her head on Hajime's soft, pillow-like breasts. And they fell asleep for the rest of the night.


	7. Teruteru's Discovery

(Le pronoun switch).

"Look, it's not what you think." Hajime tried to desperately convince Teruteru. However, Teruteru was not buying it. "There's no use trying to convince me otherwise when I saw you 2 as clear as day. And besides, it's not like it's anything to be ashamed of. In fact..." At that point, a trickle of blood began to leak from Teruteru's nose. "I think it's rather wonderful. I'm truly jealous of such a relationship. I bet you 2 get up to all kinds of kinky stuff beyond falling asleep with one fully nude and burying their face into the other's newly curvaceous breasts." At this point, Hajime's face was starting to blush slightly. Although, he was more annoyed and frustrated than embarrassed. He pored himself a drink to sip, in hopes of trying to calm himself. Nagito, however, was crouched by the dining table, hoodie threads yanked, causing his hood to practically cover his reddened face. Hajime knew he shouldn't, but he kind of blamed Ibuki for this. If she hadn't broken his lock, Teruteru wouldn't have been able to get in, meaning that he wouldn't have walked in on him and Nagito sleeping together earlier that morning. "Nothing like that happened! Us sharing a bed doesn't prove anything." Hajime continued to try to get Teruteru out of his perverted fantasies. "Fair enough, but then, explain why Nagito was obviously naked." Teruteru refused to be proven wrong. "W-well, that's because..." Hajime struggled to find a way to prove his innocence on the matter. "Wait..." Nagito spoke up from below. "How did you know I was naked? I was sure the covers were pulled up on us." Teruteru's nose started to bleed a tad once more as he began to elaborate. "Well, you were both still asleep when I found you, so you probably didn't notice." Nagito felt a little confused. "Notice what? Wait...w-what did you do?" Teruteru elaborated further. "Well, I could see that your shoulders were bare, whereas I could see that Hajime was still wearing his shirt. So, I wondered...and I pulled back the sheets to confirm my suspicion. I was correct, Hajime was fully clothed but you seemed to be completely nude. What's more, there was a long piece of black ribbon just laying on the floor. Engage in a little bondage, perhaps? Hmmm?" By now, Hajime's irritation had grown rather a bit, but not quite as much as Nagito's embarrassment and blushing. "The question should be whether or not you violated either of us while we were still sleeping." Hajime aimed back at Teruteru. "Huh? Now, why would I ever pull something like that?" Teruteru tried to act as though he wasn't guilty in the slightest but just as Teruteru didn't buy Hajime's desperate tries of getting Teruteru to believe nothing was up, Hajime did not buy Teruteru acting innocent on this matter. "I won't be very happy but I won't resort to violence over it or anything like that, so just tell the truth." Hajime continued to question Teruteru. "Okay, I may have palmed your breasts a little, just to see how big they were...and, um..." Teruteru started to leak his actions. "And what?" Hajime pushed him to continue. "And, I also may have inspected a certain area between Nagito's thighs...just out of curiosity for this new 'motive' Monokuma gave us." Nagito had stood up now, and was just behind Teruteru, the hoodie threads loosened, but his hood still covering the upper part of his face. "Exactly, how far did you go with your i-inspection?" Teruteru jumped a little, not realising Nagito's presence, before turning around to answer. "Just opening to see the inner parts...and just a little testing of the texture by sliding a finger or 2 up there." Teruteru replied, getting more perverted as he continued speaking. "Mmn?!" Nagito then squeaked and turned even redder from this embarrassment. Nagito was just about to run out of the room, when Mahiru, Hiyoko, Ibuki and Mikan all entered, causing Nagito to step aside for a moment so they could all make their way into the room. They shut the door behind them, and as soon as they did, Nagito went to open it once again. It wouldn't open though. He tried again and again, but it wouldn't budge. It was either jammed or they were locked in. Crap, that meant Nagito had to stay in the room with that embarrassment and awkwardness hanging in the air. So he made his way back over to the group of students within the room. The 4 whom just arrived were all sitting at the table, engaging in their own conversation, and Hajime and Teruteru were standing nearby. Nagito went back over to the 2, about to inform them about the door, when he noticed Hajime was clinging to his own arm and breathing rather heavily, a line of blush across his face.


	8. Smut 4

(Pronoun switch).

"Hm? What happened, Hajime?" Nagito asked, feeling rather puzzled by Hajime's current state. "I'm not...sure." She managed to get out, in between her pants. "Ah, I believe I might know." Teruteru offered. "Which drink did you pour yourself?" Hajime answered, concern hitting her. "The orange juice, why?" Teruteru's face lit up, with a perverted grin. "Now, you see, that's the beverage I poured that new concoction of mine in. You know the one I'm talking about, Nagito. It's the one I mentioned placing in those cookies that I offered you one of before." Those cookies...that means that Hajime had just unknowningly taken that dominance-awakening aphrodisiac. "Um...Teruteru?" Nagito had a question for her. "If someone that already usually exhibits dominance in the bedroom takes that drug, what happens?" "Oh, it'll have the same effect of making them crave sex. But if they already show dominance, then they'll likely grow more aggressive and more perverted in their sexually dominant needs. I expect they also won't care where it is or whom might see." That last part doesn't sound too good, Nagito tried desperately to find a means of escape, or at least somewhere to hide. Too late. Hajime had already began stripping Nagito. "H-hey. Th-there's people here. S-stop." Teruteru was staring in excitement. "No point. I already explained its effects to you, didn't I?"

"B-but I- wah!" Hajime had stripped her completely and pushed her down to the ground, removing her tie and using it to tie Nagito's hands together. The other 4 had noticed what was happening by now, and ran to the door to get help. But, of course, they couldn't open it. They had to stand and watch, they were too scared to intervene themselves. Hajime then viciously grabbed at the small breasts below her, twisting the nipples with high intensity.

"A-aah! AAAAH! Th-that's too rough. AAAH! A-and there's people watching, so s-stop. A-AAH! I-it's too embarrassing!"

Hajime began sucking hard at both nipples, biting them in the process.

"A-aah! AAAH~! D-did you not listen? I said s-sto- AAAH~! N-no, n-naah~!"

Hajime moved on to the lower region, sliding her tongue all over Nagito's vagina, before doing the same to the in between of her rear end's cheeks.

"N-aah! Aaaaah~! Aaaaah~! Aaaaaaaah~! AAAAAH~! U-um, w-what- Ah! N-naah! Don't lick there. Aaaah! Licking that place- Aaah! -is too dirty. Aaaah~! Aaaaaah~!"

Hajime slid 2 fingers from the right hand up Nagito's front entrance, and 2 from the left up her back entrance. She then slammed them in and out simultaneously.

"Aaaah~! Aaaaaah~! AAAAH~! I can feel- Ah! -them rubbing against- Aaaah! -eachother inside me! Aaaah~!"

By now, Teruteru was drooling insanely as she watched them, and the others were struck with shock and awkwardness. Nagito was still deeply embarrassed by this. But for some reason, it was kind of a turn on. Maybe it was because of the fact that it seemed to be satisfying Hajime? "Wait...do I actually like being embarrassed like this by Hajime?" Nagito asked herself in her head, the blush on her face growing an even deeper red. "S-stop, p-please. Aaaah~! Y-you're really- AAAAH~! -embarrasing me! H-AAAH~!"

No matter how much she pleaded, Hajime had no control left. She picked up the pace with her fingers, ramming them inside Nagito even more violently than before. "Hahaha. You like that, you little slut~? I bet you actually like being displayed to everyone like some dirty sex-performing slave."

Nagito was blushing madly at this point, she was honestly getting more and more aroused by the situation, but there's no way she'd admit it. "AAAAH~! W-what are- AAH! -you talking about? AAAAH~! There's no way! AAAH! This is far- AAAAH~! -too embarrassing! AAAH~! HAAAAH~!"

"Oh please. I've been messing around with you long enough to realise you have a perverted side. In fact, I'd say it borders on the line of masochism."

"H-huh? AAAH~! N-no, I- AAAAAAH~! -it doesn't! AAAAH~! I wouldn't- AAAAH~! -have such a- AAAAAAAAAAH~! -filthy fetish! HAAAAAH~!"

"Really~? You didn't seem to mind that BDSM stuff from last night." Hajime finally removes her fingers.

"Th-that's...w-what are you doing now?"

"You'll see~" With that, Hajime coated both her hands with the cum that had leaked out from Nagito's holes. Once she had done that, she lifted Nagito up, her legs in the air, back resting on the floor. She began pushing one fist into Nagito's vaginal opening.

"W-what?! Th-there's no way you'll fit a-all of that i-in! N-aah!"

After applying enough pressure, Hajime managed to slowly spread her opening to allow the fist in, pushing it deep inside.

"A-aaah! AAAAH! Haah!"

Hajime then pressed her other fist against Nagito's anal opening.

"A-AAH! Y-you definitely can't shove a fist in there! I-it'll be way too painful! N-no! AAAH!"

"Hehe. I know you secretly want me too~ Like I said, you have a perverted masochistic side to you, don't you~? Admit it."

"I-I swear- nngh! -I d-don't! Naaah!"

It finally slid in after much stretching and much physical strain from Nagito, who was now panting like crazy from it, and seemed to be crying slightly.

"AAAH! Waah! U-uuh...nngh!"

"C'mon then. Admit it."

Hajime began to fist Nagito in each ends, using the same violent intensity that she had used previously.

"AAAAH~! AAAAAAH! NAAH! HAAAH~! A-ADMIT W-WHAT?! AAAAH~! AAAAAAH!"

Nagito was genuinely screaming from it all now. A few tears also dripped down her face.

"That you're secretly a perverted masochistic bitch that loves being my personal sex slave. Admit it to everyone in here, admit how filthy and perverted you really are. Tell them all that you're a little slut who can't survive without me toying with your body like this and degrading your very being."

"AAAH~! N-NO! HAAAAH~! I CAN'T- AAAH~! SAY THAT! HAAAAH~!"

"Are you trying to disobey your master? How dare you!"

Hajime bit into Nagito's thigh, hard.

"AAH! TH-THAT HURT! HAAH~!"

"You should do as I say then. Although maybe you took that as a reward, masochistic slut?"

"NAAAH! I D-DIDN'T! WA-AAAH~!"

"Admit it then!"

"Okay! AAAH! I'm a- AAAH~! -perverted and masochistic bitch- AAAH! -that can't live without- HAAAH~! -Hajime toying with- HYAAH! -my body and- AAAAH~! -degrading me!"

"That's master to you." Hajime says sternly, shoving both fists a tad more violently.

"AAAH~! WA-HAAA~! Y-YES, M-MASTER! AAAAAH~!"

"That's a good slutty slave~"

"AAAAH~! HYAAAA~! WAAAAH! HAAAU~! AAAAH~! AAAAAAH~! AAAAAAAAAAH~! AH! AH! AH! AH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH~!" Nagito finally came once again.

Hajime pulled out the fists, now dripping with cum and lubricant, which was also oozing out of Nagito's exhausted body, she was still blushing greatly and panting heavily on the floor. Hajime stumbled over to the nearby bathroom to wash her hands. Leaving Nagito breathless, coated in her own fluids, and everyone gawking at the sight before them.


	9. Oppai

(FUCKING PRONOUNS).

"I can't believe you!" Hajime was absolutely livid. He was usually able to keep his patience, at least for bit, but what Teruteru had done was more than enough to destroy that. "Well, it's not technically my fault, seeing as you chose to drink that juice." Teruteru tried to defend himself. "It was still something YOU made in the drink and that YOU mixed in with it! And it's because of that that Mikan, Mahiru, Hiyoko and Ibuki all think of me as a perverted rapist and it's also because of you that Nagito had to face that extreme level of humiliation!" Hajime was beyond frustrated by what had occurred earlier on that day. "I suppose that's true but, you have to admit it. That was pretty smoking hot!" Teruteru claimed, his nose starting to leak hot pink liquid once again. "W-wha-" Hajime was too shocked to finish his own sentence. Well, not shocked exactly, he knew Teruteru was a pervert but hearing him comment on something sexual involving himself was something he was rather embarrassed by. "I mean...seeing you force yourself on Nagito so vigorously like a wild animal in heat, watching Nagito be so humiliated and coy as you shove your hands inside-" Teruteru was interrupted by Hajime furiously blushing as he screamed: "Okay! That's enough! No, thank you!" Teruteru sighed. "Well, I might be able to make it up to you." He offered. "Oh, really? How?" Hajime questioned with doubt. "You see, that aphrodisiac isn't the only type of sexual enhancer I own." Teruteru began. "Go on." Hajime decided he was willing to listen. "Well, what do you think of larger breasts?" He continued. "They're good, I guess. Why do you ask that?" Hajime looked intrigued. "You see, there's one drug I have that enlarges breasts." Teruteru replied. "Ah, any other effects?" Hajime persisted. "It also makes the nipples more sensitive and even gives the user the ability to properly lactate." Teruteru continued. "Alright then, let me use that and you're forgiven." Hajime seemed rather pleased by the offer. "Wonderful." Teruteru agreed.


	10. Smut 5

(Do the thing with the pronouns).

Nagito was in her cottage when Hajime marched in there, before grabbing her by the wrist and leading her over to her own cottage. "W-what are yo-" Nagito began. "Just come with me." Hajime practically demanded. They locked the door behind them, walking over to that secret room from before, down the stairs and into the dark area. "Wait, what are we doing here again?" Nagito asked, a bit puzzled. "Shhh..." Hajime shushed her, removing her clothes and underwear, pushing her down onto the table used previously, and using the cuffs to keep her still. Nagito just lay there, silently blushing. Hajime then took out what looked like a syringe, filled with a deep yet bright pink liquid. "Huh? W-what's that f-for?" Nagito seemed startled and a little scared. "You'll see~" Hajime replied, injecting the syringe into each of Nagito's breasts. "Ah! Ow!" Nagito's eyes widened as her breasts slowly began to grow, almost as if they were inflating. They looked about a D-cup, an E, an F. Then they stopped. Her nipples appeared bigger and pinker, they actually looked like that of a pregnant woman's. "W-what did you do?" Nagito asked, her blush appearing even more vivid on her face than before. "That doesn't matter now, does it?" Hajime just wanted to get on with her plan. She then releases Nagito from the cuffs to lead her over to an odd contraption. "Lay on your front." Hajime ordered, to which Nagito obeyed. Hajime then strapped her in by connecting 2 straps over her, one across the lower back and one across the middle of her back. Hajime then began to play with the oversized breasts that were hanging off the end of this strange device, massaging them and teasing the nipples with her fingers. "Nnmmm~ A-aah! Aaaah~! Ha-aaah! W-why are they- uuh! -so much more sensitive? A-haah!" Hajime then moved on to sucking them, using her tongue to flick at the nipples. "Aaah! Haaah~! Aaaaaah~! Ha-aaah~! N-nah! No, s-stop...aaah! I-I can feel something...naaah~! I think I'm gonna lactate! Aah!" Upon hearing this, Hajime let go, grabbing 2 suction cups that were attached to tubes from the contraption. "Huh? P-please don't say those are for what I th-think they are!" With a somewhat sly smile, Hajime pressed the suction cups onto Nagito's over-stimulated nipples, before flipping a switch on the contraption that caused the suction cups to suck and yank at Nagito's nipples, trying to drain the milk out of her. "Waah! A-aah! Th-this is far too dirty, it's so wrong. Aaah~! I-it's too embarrassing, p-please..."

Hajime giggled to herself a little, making her way behind Nagito. She fastened her strap-on on herself, and then shoved it inside the glistening, wet hole before her. "A-aah!" With that, Hajime began thrusting, and commented on the degrading scene that was taking place: "Haha. You're like a filthy cow that's having her milk sucked out of her udders. I bet the stimulation is actually getting you off. How perverted of you, getting off on being degraded like a farm animal."

"Wa-aaah! Aaah~! N-no, I'm n-not. Aaaah~! I w-wouldn't- haaaah~! -get off on something s-so wrong and d-dirty as- na-aah! -th-this! AAAAH~! I-it's so taboo and- HAAAH~! -l-lewd. AAAH!"

The breast milk had started to be extracted by this point. White, creamy liquid spurting from Nagito's nipples, splattering against the glass of the cups and gushing through the tubes.

"It's just like you then~ You disgusting piece of livestock."

"P-please don't call me th-that. AAAH~! NAAAH!"

"It's exactly what you are, though. A dirty cow that's been taken from her greedy calves, only to be greedily sucked at by a machine as your master punishes you for being so vilely disgraceful." Her thrusts were getting ridiculously fast by now.

"AAAAH~! I'm s-sorry, Master! HAAAAH~!"

"Sorry? Be more specific, udder tits!"

"I'm s-sorry for- AAAAAH! -being so disgraceful! HAAAAAU~!"

"And what are you?"

"H-huh? AAAAH! But you already sai-"

Hajime slapped a hand across Nagito's rear.

"Nah!"

"I said: WHAT ARE YOU? Answer me, filthy cow slut!"

"AAAAAH~! I-I'm a slutty- HAAAAH! -gross, perverted- HAAAAU~! -filthy cow who's only purpose- A-HAAAAH~! -is to be milked and used for- AAAAH! -her master's needs and enjoyment! AAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAH~!"

Nagito then came, it dripped down her thighs as Hajime pulled the strap-on out. She then removed the suction cups and licked some milk that was dripping from Nagito's left nipple. "Aah! W-what are you doing?" Hajime swallowed the milk. "Mm~ Sweet."


	11. Secret

p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"It had been almost a day since their last night together (and by night, I mean giggity (it's a Family Guy reference for sex, I don't have time to explain) ), and Nagito could not seem to find Hajime anywhere. His recently turned female chest was still aching a bit as it took a while for its breast to reduce to their usual size once again. Nagito was starting to wonder if Hajime had disappeared completely, when he came across a door he hadn't noticed before. It was open. He slowly pushed the door to the left, to reveal a room with several shelves, stocked with many bottled liquids. They all had various bright neon colours to them, which highlighted a somewhat dishevelled-looking Hajime in the middle of this dim room. "Um..." This sound that Nagito uttered caused Hajime to jolt upright in surprise. "Wha-! Uh...oh, hi..." Hajime awkwardly greeted the other. "Hey...so, what exactly is this room?" Nagito questioned him. "Well...I guess I should tell you anyway. It's a room of sex-related drugs that Teruteru told me about and said I'm free to use." He replied. "...Well, that would explain last night..." Nagito began to trail off in a slight blush. "So, how come you've not been around nearly all day? Were you actually here the whole time?" He continued. "Yeah, but not intentionally the whole time." Hajime explained to him. "There was something that took up a lot of my time, in that room there." He then pointed towards another door on the right side of this peculiar room. "Huh? What was that then?" Nagito asked curiously. Hajime, trying to re-adjust his tie, replied: "Why don't you see for yourself?" So Nagito took him up on that suggestion, but maybe he shouldn't have. Nagito entered the room, Hajime following him. As Nagito stepped inside, he could have sworn he heard a spraying sound behind him. "Did you hear that spraying sound? What was that, Hajime?" He asked, rather puzzled. "Oh? That was just some repellant I sprayed on myself." Nagito became a bit concerned after hearing that. "Repellent? F-for wha-" But before he could finish, he was interrupted by the door slamming shut behind them. Now, Nagito started to really get suspicious of the situation. "Hajime, what's happening? Are you gonna kill me?" He was prepared for the worst. "What? Of course not. I have something much different in mind..." Hajime replied, smiling a bit./p 


	12. Smut 6

Just then, Nagito heard a sliding sound, somewhere in the darkness of this new area. She stepped closer, carefully to see what it was. Bad idea. Something grabbed her by the shoulders and hoisted her up. She looked at her arms to identify the attacker, to which she was met with the sight of 2 deep pink coloured tentacles curling around her upper body. "Hajime?! Wh-what is this?!"

"Hmm? What does it look like?"

"I-it's not gonna..." The mere thought was so embarrassing, Nagito didn't even want to finish the sentence.

"Oh, it is. Don't worry though, it won't put you under some weird aphrodisiac spell like in Hentai."

That was the least of Nagito's worries right now. Having sex with a crush was one thing, being ravished in front of people you know was horribly embarrassing. So being ravished in front of her crush...it was a bit more than she could handle. Before she could think much more about it, her clothes had been torn off and she was naked, arms held up and legs spread, all whilst hovering mid-air, right where Hajime could see her. One tentacle appeared from underneath her, sliding between her folds and stroking her clit. "A-ah! N-no, don't touch th-there!"

"Don't worry, you'll get into it soon enough."

"...wait...what gives you that idea?"

"Th-that's not important! Just stop complaining already and let yourself be plowed like the filthy whore you really are."

"B-but-" 2 more tentacles slid around her breast to slide along her upper area, stimulating her nipples. "Aah~" Soon after, the 1st tentacle slide back and into Nagito, slamming into her front entrance. "A-aaah!" After which, the tentacle pounded in and out of her, its pace becoming more and more rapid. "A-aaaaah~! Oh my- aaaaaah! Haaaaah~! Why...aaah! It shouldn't- haaah~! -feel so good~ Aaaaaah~!" Another tentacle joined, slipping into her back entrance and plowing into her rear. "AAAAH! N-no, if I- aaah~! -have to, then- aaaah! -p-please don't look- AAAAAH~! I'm begging you not- haaah~! -to watch me- AAAAAH~! -H-Hajime- a-aaaah~!"

"Hmm~? Why would I not watch? This is great. Only bad thing about it is that it makes me want my old body back more so I could thrust myself into that adorable body."

"Wha-! AAAH~! D-don't say something- aaaaaaah~ like th-that! HAAAAAH~" She was blushing insanely by this point. And the squelching sounds of the slipperiness of the tentacles and the cum that was leaking onto Nagito's thighs was not helping. "Haaah~! It feels all- aah! - slimy inside- a-aaaah~!"

"Hmm...it's not getting any milk out of you. Probably because your boobs are too small for it."

"Huh? How come- aaaah~ -you know they- haaaah~! -have to be a- a-aaah~! -certain size for- u-uuh~! -that?"

"L-like I s-said, that's not important!" Hajime swatted her hand in frustration, which ended up banging against a set of buttons on a small TV nearby. "Ouch! What-" The screen flickered on, it looked to be the security camera's recording of that same room. Upon it was what appeared to be Hajime sitting up against a wall, 2 tentacles holding up her arms and another 2 with some bizarre creature's head on each, violently sucking on Hajime's breasts. They appeared to be draining milk out whilst another 2 tentacles were slithering in and out of both her vagina and backside, heaps of cum trickling everywhere. Oddly enough though, her face was full of blush, along with a huge smile, tongue out and eyes bright with pleasure and lust. She quickly switched it off. But that was enough to send Nagito over the edge, she began screaming in ecstasy as she came all over the floor below. "AAAAAH~! HAAAAAH~! AH~ YESS~ OH YEES~! MORE~! AAAAAAH~! AAAAAAAAAAH~!" The tentacles finally let her down after that, but she was met with a rather irritated-looking Hajime. Or was embarrassed a better word to describe it? Maybe both.


	13. Measurements and Bathrooms

The two teens had returned from the room of sex-related concoctions, and had made their way to bed for the night. They both left for the hotel the next morning, only to be greeted by Teruteru once they had arrived. The chef had an excited grin spread across his face. The two looked at each other with confusion and concern, then asked in union: "Oh, crap. What is it?" "Monokuma says that since everyone's sexes have swapped, he wants to record everyone's new measurements!" he replied with obviously perverted joy. "And why exactly is that getting you off?" Hajime questioned him, still not quite understanding the situation. "He says that since Mikan's the only one with medical knowledge, she'll have to take ALL of the measurements! Which means..." Hajime and Nagito's faces were suddenly hit with worry as Teruteru continued. "...not only will she have to take my measurements, but I'll also see her measure others with new male bodies! This is too good! Not only do I get to see you two messing around in your new bodies, living out all of my yuri fantasies but I might just get to see some hot yaoi action too~!" Hajime responded with the argument that when measurements are taken, they're done separately and privately so Teruteru wouldn't get to see any kind of action. "Who says I can't just sneak a peek~?" the shorter replies. Now, the pair were really starting to worry. Noticing this, he let out a small laugh and reassured them that he was only joking. However, they weren't convinced. "It sounds EXACLY like the kind of thing you would do though." they argued. Just at that moment, Monokuma appeared. "He's telling the truth, ya know," the teddy told them. "The measurements are being held here, in the open." Obviously, this was not all that calming. "WHAT?!" was the result of this explanation. "Chill out, you can turn your back to everyone else whilst it's happening." the despair bear carried on. They sighed, realising that they weren't going to get anywhere by arguing with the evil mascot that trapped them.

-Later, after Mikan had measured everyone else-

Nagito nervously walked over to where Mikan was sat down, sitting in the chair which was facing her. "S-sorry if it's, er...awkward but it'll be o-over soon." she tried to reassure the white-haired one, as he stripped down to the new female underwear which covered him. The nurse measured the hips, discovering that while they had grown, he was still very slim. She measured his now tiny waist, and then asked him to remove the white and grey-blue checked bra he wore. He slowly did so, a tint of blush covering part of his face. He already knew what the cup size of these new breasts were, but for some reason, Monokuma wanted the cm version. After jotting down the size, the stuttering one asked Hajime to sit down for his turn. When it came to the chest measurement, and Mikan was just picking up the tape she had clumsily dropped, Nagito was quietly creeping up to the brunette from behind. In a flash, the grey-eyed one grabbed the exposed boobs with a squeeze and flatly said: "Honk". This caused the other to screech, surprising Mikan so much that she fell backwards, landing on the floor with a thump. "What the hell are you doing?!" Nagito was yelled at, simply smiling and answering with: "I just couldn't resist." The purple-haired girl resurfaced and squeaked at the sight in front of her. "W-what are you two d-d-doing?!" Nagito kept smiling and giggled: "Just playing around a little~" Following this, he let go so Mikan could finish measuring. The slimmer one peered over at the recordings, requesting a conversion to cup size. Mikan obliged, handing him the result on a piece of paper. It read: "D-cup". This only caused him to snigger uncontrollably. "What?" Hajime wondered what was so funny, peering over to read the text. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed. "Those are some BIG boobs!" Nagito kept sniggering as Hajime just glared at him.

After they had re-dressed, the pair headed out of the room and ran into Chiaki and Sonia. Chiaki was focusing on a crane game whilst Sonia watched in awe. The blonde noticed them and turned around to greet them. "Hello there. How did the measuring go?" As the princess or rather: prince, in this case, was asking this, Nagito was busy with sticking selotape to the piece of paper from earlier. "Well, it-" Hajime's reply was interrupted by the paper reading: "D-cup" being stuck to his shirt, directly on the bust. "Ah, I see." Sonia noticed the note. "Well, his chest measurement as a male was 91cm so this development certainly makes sense." Hajime was clearly annoyed by the skinnier one's attempt at humour, which became more obvious as he yelled at Sonia's conclusion. "HOW does it make sense?! Wait, forget that. How do you even know that about me anyway?!" "Let's just say that Nagito showed an interest in your body before this whole incident ocurred too and wasn't the best at making sure he didn't lose his notes." Upon hearing this, Nagito remembered the other measurements he had read. He leaned over and whispered the hip measurement he had read into Sonia's ear. After which, the lighter haired two peered down at the darker haired one's thighs. "Umm...what?" Hajime was a bit thrown off by their gaze. "Hmm...I believe I came across a word online to describe this. What was it..." the royal thought aloud. Just as she was pondering this, Chiaki had finished her game and turned around to face the others. "Ah, yes! Hajime, I believe you are what the kids call: thicc!" she enthusiasticly stated. Whilst Nagito had returned to sniggering like before, Hajime was not so impressed. Before he could say anything to the quirky foreigner, the gamer was pointing her finger at Sonia in a scolding manner. "No, Sonia. Bad Sonia." she corrected her, puffing out her cheeks as she did so. This only left Hajime confused on top of being irritated.

Once Nagito had stopped his relentless laughter, he headed back to his cottage, only to have Hajime make him jump by suddenly appearing behind him. "You scared me!" he said, startled. Hajime didn't seem to care, just walking in after him and closing the door. "Um, okay?" Nagito thought, being more focused on his need to use the bathroom, which he began to approach. However, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.


	14. Smut 7

"Huh?" The paler turned around to see the other gripping her shoulder. "When did I say you could use the bathroom?" she sternly questioned her. "You didn't?" Nagito replied, rather confused. "Exactly," the hazel eyed one continued on. "So don't you dare." "B-but, I really have to go..." the petite one pleaded. "Well, you're not. Not in the bathroom at least." this response, while it did confuse Nagito, worried her as she had a feeling she might actually know what it meant. Surely, she couldn't just hold it in. Holding it in only stimulated her, which, considering whom she was alone with, was just plain embarrassing and frustrating. By the next minute, the slim one's shorts were stained with a slightly darker patch. As the substance gradually cooled, her face heated up. Hajime noticed this, turning to look at the result of Nagito's decision. "Oh? You wet yourself without my permission?" the curvier of the two wandered over to the blushing female, leaning into her ear. "What a naughty girl. I'll have to punish you for that." Hajime took her by the wrist and led her over to her own cottage, down to the dark room (I might aswell just call it a sex dungeon because it basically fucking is).

Not long after they arrived, the brunette had stripped the flushed one and cuffed the pale wrists and ankles to the stone wall, her legs spread wide open. Her dull eyes followed the brighter eyed to a wooden cupboard (that's a closet if you're american), where she took out a bottle filled with a bright substance. Nagito realised it was one of the bottles from the dark room that was swarmed with tentacles. However, she couldn't see a label on it so, with a few nervous shivers, she asked: "What does th-that do?" Hajime smiled, removing her underwear and gulping down the contents. "You'll see~" Within the next 10 seconds, the bustier one started wincing, her breathing increasing at rapid rate. There were some rather odd noises, leading the small-breasted one's eyes down to the other's crotch. She was shocked as she watched a deep pink coloured object, with what seemed liked several smaller light pink tentacles wrapped around it, emerge from the drugged one's clit. When it was fully out, it was very thick and about 8 inches long. The white-haired girl's eyes widened. "I-is that...what I think i-it is?" Hajime answered, to Nagito's dread: "If you were thinking it's a huge tentacle futanari dick then yeah."

"B-but why did you want to gain something like that?"

"So that I can impregnate you with your own tentacle offspring to give birth to, why else?"

"W-why would you want to do something as messed up as that?!"

"Well, Teruteru was complaining that the tentacles in that room were starting to die off and needed some new ones. Plus, I really wanted to try out a bunch of these drugs anyway."

The futa paced herself over to her quivering mate, carefully pulling the sides of her vagina apart to reveal her entrance. The glistening tentacle's head entered.

"N-no, don't! I don't want to get pregnant with tentacles! And the last time one was inside me, it was so s-slimy and messy!" the sub pleaded, blush and fear all over her face. The futa kept pushing in though, hearing the sub squeak and whimper.

"Mmn! A-aah! Stop! It's too b-big. Please don't s-stretch me like that! A-aaah!"

It slid all the way in and while gripping onto the lighter one's thighs, the futa began thrusting.

"N-aah! A-aaah~! No. Aaaah~! Why does it- aah! -feel so good- aah~! -when it's so- u-aah! -gross and perverted? A-aaah~!"

"You already know why. Because you're a sex-hungry, masochistic, little whore."

"I-I'm not-"

"Don't argue with your master!" The darker haired one gripped tighter on the milky thighs and began biting along her slave's neck.

"A-aah~! M-mmm!"

The thrusts then became faster and harder, pounding into the slender slut.

"AHH! M-master, don't go so fast! A-AAAH! I can't take it! AAAAH~! I can feel it- haaah~! -sliding in and out of me! Ha-AAAH~!"

"And you love it, don't you~?"

"N-no. AAAH~! I hate the- HAAAH~! -slippery sensation- AAAAH~! -so much!"

"Oh, come on~" The futa pressed her larger breasts up against the other's. "How long are you going to keep acting so innocent? Not that I'm complaining, seeing you resist in embarrassment is so cute~"

"U-uh...I..." the petite one's face was beyond heating up, as she was teased by Hajime's words and the huge, soft boobs being practically pushed into her face. The hazel-eyed one let out a small laugh, as she kept leaning in, massaging the smaller set of boobs and teasing the nipples.

"A-aah~ M-mmm~!"

"Hmm...I wonder. I think I still have that breast milk of yours refrigerated somewhere. I could use that for a while, but after that..."

"Huh? You kept that stuff refrigerated?! And use for what?"

"Well, the tentacles would need to consume something. But once they've developed enough, they'd need to move on to something else."

"Y-you can't do th-that!"

"If that's the case, I can't wait to see how you react when they have to start feeding on the next thing!"

"And...what would that be?"

In order to provide a reply to this, the futa reached down to where she was penetrating the blushing one and slid her finger between the wet folds, before holding her hand up in Nagito's face, the substance dripping onto her dainty chest. "This, of course~" Nagito was met with even more shock and embarrassment, but Hajime, licking the mess off of the white flesh, simply returned to grasping her mate by the thighs and thrusting inside at an intense speed.

"A-AAAAAAAAH~! N-no! AAAAH~! You can't do that! HAAAAH~! You'll g-get me- HA-AAAAAAH~! -pregnant if you're- AAAAH! -not careful!"

"That's exactly why I'll be sure not to pull out for some time after climaxing."

"But-"

The frightened was interrupted by the reproductive tentacle organ being slid all the way in, then all the way out. Slipping in and out in a torturous fashion.

"A-aaah~ MMM~! Aaaah~ Aaah~ Mmmmm~ Haah~!"

The futa kept this up for a minute or 2, until she added in the element of slamming back in afterwards.

"Aaaah~ AAH! N-not so- M-mmm~ -hard! MMM! A-aaah~! HAAH~!"

The pace was soon picked up from there though, the shorter haired one slamming in and out wildly.

"A-aaah! AAAAH~! AAAAAAH~! Oh my- A-HAAAAAAH~! Too- AAAAH! -good! HAAAH~ I don't- A-AAAAH~ -care anymore. HAAH~! More, Master! AAAAAH~! More~! MMMM~ Yes~ AAAAAAAH~! Yes~! YES~! AAAAAH~! Give it to me~! AAAAH~! AAAAAH~!"

Hajime could feel herself getting close to finishing. "Perfect." she thought, leaning next to the orgasming one's ear. "I'm gonna cum~"

The girl that was squealing in pleasure just a moment ago, quickly switched to panic. "AAAH! S-stop then! AAAAH~!"

"Definitely not. I said I was going to impregnate you so that's what I'm going to do."

The thrusting continued, relentlessly.

"AAAAAAH~! NOOO~! HAAAH~! YOU CAN'T~! AAAAAAAAH~! DON'T C-CUM INSIDE ME~! AAAAAAAAAH~! NOOOO~! HAA-AAAAAAAAAH~!"

Cum. Shooting into the other, filling her to the brim.

Tears were in the corners of the hazy green eyes. "AAAAAAAAH! A-aaah! No! Get it out!"

"Sorry, it's done now. Looks like you'll have to have those tentacle babies."

The futa pulled out of the shaking sub. The tentacle dick soon disappearing after. The skinner one was still shivering, along with her thighs spasming as the curvier uncuffed her, allowing her to drop herself to the floor. She sat there, on the cold stone, her legs wide open for a few minutes. Once she had caught her breath, she turned around to find Hajime no where in sight. However, she did see a new, empty glass bottle next to her. She also noticed a weird, unfamiliar feeling in her vaginal walls, and it wasn't the cum...

(Yes, it's a cliffhanger. Deal with it! Also, I challenge anyone to figure out what the new drug did.)


End file.
